Silver Fox
by jessib91
Summary: Dr Hollie McDonald is new to the Holby ED, Her first day doesnt get off to a great start after a bust up with her boss Nick Jordan. But is everything as it seems with Hollie and her boyfriend! Does she really hate Nick that much? Does Nick hate her to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one you recognise, only the lovely Hollie.

This is my first attempt at Casualty so i hope you like it and i hope everyone is in character. If you like please let me know and R&R!

xxxxxxxx

* * *

I pulled up in the car outside me new workplace. I knew that today was going to be hard. I unclicked my seat belt and grabbed my coat from the passenger seat wrapping it around me and fastening the belt. I leant over and picked my umbrella and my handbag up off the floor at the passenger side. I pulled the keys from the ignition, opened the door, pooped the umbrella up, got out of the car and shut the door, before pressing the lock button on my key. I hurried in my heels towards the entrance to the hospital. I made my way to reception.

"I'm here to see Nick Jordan, he's expecting me." I stated to the man at reception.

"You must be Dr McDonald. I'm Noel, I work on reception. If you wait I'll get someone to take you along to Mr Jordan's office."

A man in doctor scrubs came over to Noel, he'd obviously been listening to the exchange, and said "I could take her along if you want." In a Scottish accent before winking at me. I felt sick already. What a flirt. Noel looked at me and I nodded and smiled signalling that this man could take me along. The scotsman grinned at me and I looked away. I knew guys like him back at med school. And I knew just how to deal with him.

"Hi, my name's Lenny Lyons." He said holding out his hand. I looked at it and raised my eyebrows.

"Hollie McDonald." I said without taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" He muttered under his breath.

I looked at the handsome nurse who was standing to the side of us and I smiled. The nurse laughed.

I followed Lenny down a corridor before we came to a standstill outside of an office.

"Here we are, Mr Jordan's office." He smiled gesturing to the door.

I nodded and Lenny waited for me to say thanks. I knocked on the door and ignored Lenny. He began to walk away when I called after him.

"Oh and Dr Lyons." He turned around expectantly "Your lace is loose."

He rolled his eyes and I chuckled to myself. I opened the door to see a man who could only be described as a silver fox. He was really attractive even though he was quite a few years older than me. He was probably about 48 and around 22 years older than my 26 year old self. But I would so go there. Although if I did I'd probably get accused of using him to further my career. I sit down in the seat opposite. I'm not going to blow my own trumpet or anything but I do get a lot of male attention. Lenny Lyons was just an example of that. With long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks, a clear complexion and full cherry red lips, a curvy size 14 figure with a good sized pair of breasts, most of the time I find myself embarrassed because I see myself as average and when people tell me I'm beautiful I cant quite believe it. I hate compliments. I was bullied at school for being pretty and smart. Although like I say I never thought I was pretty I hated the person staring back at me when I looked in the mirror. But over time I've learned to love myself for who I am and not what people want me to be. And my current boyfriend loves me for who I am. He tells me every day how much he loves me. I realise that I haven't been listening to a thing that Mr Jordan has been saying 'Not Good Hollie. Now you have no idea what you are supposed doing.' I said to myself in my head. He gets up from his chair and signals for me to follow. So I do as he asks and he takes me back onto the ED and into the locker room. He points to my locker and I put my handbag and my umbrella into the bottom before taking off my coat to reveal a tight black pencil skirt, a midnight blue silk shirt and a black patent leather waist belt, I hang it up in the locker. He hands me a pager and I take my stethoscope out and put it around my neck.

"Dr McDonald, I want you to work with Zoe Hanna today in the cubicles as its your first day." He said as we approached an olive skinned woman with a short black bob and who was also wearing a pencil skirt and shirt "Dr Hanna, this is Hollie McDonald, I'd like you to show her the ropes today as its her first day. Thank you." He said as he walked away. I noticed that the handsome nurse from earlier was there along with a handsome doctor, there was a sister and two other nurses.

"Hi Hollie, I'm Zoe. This is Jay and Mads our staff nurses" she said as she pointed to the handsome nurse and the olive skinned nurse "This is Kirsty our mental health nurse" she said pointing to the other nurse "Tess our Sister and Adam who is a Consultant." She finished.

"Hi, it's good to meet you all." I said they all smiled back. I realised the cocky Scotsman wasn't there and I was pleased to say the least. Jay handed me a file.

"Kathryn Jameson, 22, fell down the stairs, query fracture to left ankle and a head injury query stitches and possible concussion."

"Jay, come with me." Jay nodded I pulled the curtain open "Kathryn, I'm Dr McDonald. My colleague tells me that you fell down the stairs. Can you tell me whereabouts you fell from?"

"The top, It was silly really, I'd been cleaning the house and I'd left some bags from the bins in the upstairs rooms at the top of the stairs and as I bent down I wobbled and I fell down the stairs."

Jay looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I got out my torch and shone it into her eyes checking on whether they were sensitive to light.

"Okay Kathryn, any dizziness, vomiting, nausea, difficulty balancing, except for the ankle of course?"

"No. None of them."

"Okay any blurred vision, light sensitivity, double vision, ringing in the ears?"

"Nope."

"Any confusion, disorientation, crankiness, tearfulness?"

"The only thing I want to be tearful about is the pain in my ankle."

"Kathryn can you tell me the date?"

"14th February 2011."

"Can you tell me your address?"

"13 Lily Road, Holby."

"Thank you Kathryn"

"And can you tell me your husband's name?" Both Jay and I watched her reaction, we'd both noticed the finger marks on her arms which she'd tried to keep hidden. Her eyes widened as if she was a rabbit caught in the headlights. We both looked at each other again.

"Matthew." She answered.

"And can you tell me why he pushed you down the stairs?"

"Because I hadn't...he didn't puch me I fell." She replied before her eyes widened and tears began to fall as she realised what she'd just said.

"Mrs Jameson, I assure you that anything that you tell us us will be held within the strictest of confidence. Jay I'm quite satisfied that Mrs Jameson doesn't have a concussion and her cut will need cleaned and about 4 sutures if you could do that for me. I'm going to arrange an X-ray for the ankle." I said as I left the cubicle. "Kirsty could I have a word." She nodded "I've got reason to believe the woman in cubicle 3 is being abused by her husband and I was wondering if you could accompany her to X-ray and see whether she'll tell you anything."

"Yes, I will."

"Noel has Mrs Jameson's husband been called?"

"No, I'll do it now."

"No no don't, I'll tell you when to call him."

"Dr McDonald, Mrs Jameson's husband needs to be called. Noel do it now." came Mr Jordan's voice from behind her.

"Look Mr Jordan with all due respect, I think we should wait to call him. I think he's been abusing her and I want to see if I can get anything out of her."

"Dr McDonald. We can't help every patient. We aren't Jeremy Kyle! This isn't a chat show."

"Look Mr Jordan she's my patient. And I'm worried about her."

"You're not here to be worried, you're here to patch them up and treat them and then send them home again."

"Mr Jordan, she's right, please just give her the benefit of the doubt and let her do her job" piped up Jay.

"Okay, you've got half an hour." said Jordan looking at his watch.

"Thank you!" I whispered. I grabbed Kirsty from the main desk. "Kirsty I need you to take Mrs Jameson to X-ray now and we need to get something out of her. We only have half an hour. Please do what you can."

"Okay, Hollie. I'll do my best."

"Thank you Kirsty." I smiled at her. I walked back towards the pile of files when Jordan came up to me.

"Dr McDonald, try anything like this again it will result in a disciplinary. It was your Nurse friend that saved you today but you're on your final warning." He said as he put his hand on the small of my back, I shivered under his touch and he chuckled to himself as he walked away. "Aye Aye Captain" I muttered as I did a mock salute. I heard some light laughter coming from Jay, Mads, Zoe and Adam "Is he always this pleasant?" I asked.

"Do you really want an answer to that one?" Jay said raising his eyebrows. I decided then that I didn't want an answer to that question.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognised, that belongs to the BBC. I do however own Hollie and Hari!

Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! xxx

Hopefully you may like this chapter too and Review also :)

Warning: There are two acts of swearing in this chapter and i'm not really too sure about these ratings! :)

* * *

I walked to the locker room and almost fainted in relief as I was at the end of my first day. I'd had a great start with Nick Jordan. Not! And judging by the looks of things it was going to stay that way. Zoe, Adam, Jay and Kirsty seemed lovely and I liked that having only known me a few hours Jay had my back. I took the stethoscope from my neck and put it in my locker I took my pager and put that into my locker. I stood staring at my locker for ages just thinking about how things had gone today when Jay tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped.

"Woah, Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay, I was day dreaming."

"Kirst, Adam and I were wondering if you fancied a drink."

"I don't know, I'm meant to be meeting my boyfriend."

"Surely one drink won't harm you."

"Ok, just the one, I'll text him and let him know."

"Great, everyone's waiting outside."

"I'm coming." I said as I grabbed my coat, handbag and umbrella. I took my phone out of my handbag and wrote a text saying _Gone out for a drink with some people from work, so will be a little late, don't wait up, had a bad day today, the boss was a total prick! Hxx _I then found his number and sent it. I left the locker room and met Jay, Zoe, Adam, Tess, Lenny, Kirsty, a porter whose name I wasn't sure of, Noel and two ambulance technicians. I received a prompt reply reading _That's fine, I hope you teach this boss of yours a lesson, by the sounds of it he deserves it! Xx _I smiled at the text and walked towards them.

"You ready?" Jay asks. I smile and then I nod.

I click on reply to message and I type _Don't worry I will, He won't know what's hit him! The Hollinator is ready to pounce! __Hxx _I pressed send. And put my phone into my bag before walking from the hospital at Jay's side.

"Soooooo" Jay said.

"Sooooo." I replied raising my eyebrows.

"You're boyfriend?"

"What about him?"

"Name, Occupation, Age?"

I laughed at Jay.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, your new best friend has to know these things McD"

"Okay he's called Nicholas, he's a little older than me, he's a doctor too."

"How long have you both been dating?"

"3 Years on and off."

"And it's definitely on now?"

"Yep, on it is!"

"If he ever gives you any grief you come to your Uncle Jay and he'll sort him out."

"Aww thanks Jay; you're really sweet you know that?" I said all the while thinking if only you knew how much you'd done for me already.

"Yes I've been told before." He said as I linked on to him. We walked in a comfortable silence for what seemed like ages but was only a few minutes.

"Thanks Jay, for earlier, you know standing up for me with Mr Jordan."

"It's not a problem Hollie, Jordan was bang out of order, he shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"Thanks anyway Jay, it was nice to see that you had my back, I just want you to know I have yours too."

Jay stopped in front of a pub and the others were alongside us. I looked up at the sign on the door.

"Jay, why'd you lot bring me here? It's like being on a busman's holiday!" I whined.

"Because it's our local. Why what's wrong with it?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but I've had a hell of a day, my boss is a grade A arsehole and the last thing I need is my mother giving me grief!" I stated.

"Your mother?"

"Yes she owns this place."

"Kate is your mother?"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"We'll buy you extra drinks, get you drunk, it'll be ok."

"Just keep her away from me please. I don't want a headache."

"What do you want from the bar?"

"Just get me a pint of Carlsberg please. I'll give you the money when you get to the seats."

Tess and the two paramedics went in first; I crept in to a seat with Kirsty where my mother wouldn't be able to see me. Kirsty sat down next to me and Zoe came over sitting next to Kirsty, Jay came over with the drinks and sat on the other side of me, Adam sat next to Zoe, Lenny next to Adam, Tess next to Lenny and then Noel, the porter I found out was called Big Mac, then the two paramedics I learned were called Dixie and Jeff. We all had an amazing time and about 6 pints later my mother came over to clear the table.

"Your mum's coming over, hide!" Jay said rather loudly. I ducked under the table pretending to be looking for my handbag.

"Don't bother hiding Hollie, I bought you that coat for Christmas, I know it's you. Ignoring your Mum, what on earth would your Dad think of you?" Asked Mum as I pulled myself back up and looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Mum, have you ever wondered why both Sam and I try to avoid you? Dad isn't here anymore, we all wish he was still with us, it hurts us all that he isn't coming back but it's not just you that's hurting, it's not just you that needs to grieve, we all do and it's so hard to be around you when you're wrapped up in the pain that you feel and you're constant complaining just gets on our nerves, we need support too. We've been there for you but you haven't for us. I'm so scared to cry in case I set you off and it's not worth letting the tears fall now mum. I'm sorry for the way I've behaved mum."

"Oh Hol, I didn't realise you felt that way." she said reaching over the table and putting her hand over mine. "I'm sorry Hol. Give your old mother a hug." She said as I stood up and leant over the table and hugged her before pulling away and grabbing my bag.

"I've had too much to drink; I'm going to head home. Make sure I'm fresh for work tomorrow. Who's on lates with me?" I asked as I yawned

"Me, Adam, Zoe, Nick, Tess, Mads, Jordan and you and then there'll be Caitlyn, Leah, Ant and John who you haven't met yet." Jay replied.

"Wonderful! Thanks for being the bearer of good news Jay! Just what I wanted to hear! I can't wait to spend another shift with the delightful Mr Jordan! I'm certainly looking forward to it!" I said with a small hint of sarcasm, okay so maybe I said it with a major amount of sarcasm. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

No one answered they were laughing too hard. I swear Jeff, Jay and Adam had tears in their eyes and Kirsty, Zoe and Dixie could barely breathe. I shook my head.

"Ok children, I'm off home. Bye."

They all kind of waved at me except for Tess.

"Good night Hollie."

"Good night Tess."

I left the pub and headed home. I put my key in the lock and turned it. I opened the door and could hear Gary Linekar talking. I knew then where I was going to find the boyfriend and the dog. On the couch snuggled in to each other. My assumption had been right. I walked over to the telly and turned it off. Both lamps were still on. I turned to look at their sleeping forms. I smiled. They were just too cute. Hari opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Come on Hari, time to go out." He gave me his best puppy dog eyes. It was heart breaking but only for a second. "Haribo, that is not going to work for me." He stood up on his dad's chest and hopped down from the couch. I heard a groan as the dogs feet were digging into the chest of my partner.

"Honey, you fell asleep with the dog again. I'm going to take him out. Get yourself up to bed and warm it up for me." I said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking over to me leaning down to kiss my lips and pull me into a hug.

"You're freezing Hollie."

"I know, warm that bed up for me."

"I love you Hollie."

"I love you too."

He pulled away and made his way up the stairs. I heard a whimper come from the floor.

"Oh Hari, don't be so jealous. Come on then." I said and he wagged his tail. Hari really was a sweetie and thats why i gave him the nick name of Haribo. He's a dog that belongs to one of my favourite breeds the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, he's a beautiful tri-colour which is basically black, white and brown. I took him out and brought him back in. We then went up the stairs. I picked Hari up and put him on the bed, I stripped out of my clothes and put my pyjamas on and got into the bed. Hari curled up at the bottom of the bed next to my feet and I felt the strong arms of the man in the bed wrap around me. At that moment for the first time in my life I felt content.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except Hollie... I know its been a while but i hope you like it...

* * *

I awoke the next morning got dressed and left for work. I arrived at the A&E and entered the locker room. I threw my bag in the locker and put the kettle on. I put some coffee and sugar into a cup and once the kettle boiled I added the water and some milk from the fridge. I left the locker room and made my way into the work area. I didn't even get a sip of my coffee before Jay pushed a file into my hands.

"Rebecca Green, 27 years old, 10 weeks pregnant, fainted at home, gash to the forehead."

"OK, Jay can you clean the gash up once I've spoken to her?"

"Course Hol."

"Hello Miss Green, I'm Dr McDonald. I understand you fainted earlier at home, it says in your notes that your blood pressure has been down since your pregnancy was detected, I'd like to keep an eye on your blood pressure as I believe the fainting was caused by a drop in your blood pressure. Nurse Faldren here is going to clean that nasty cut on your forehead and then dress it, if you need anything just ask someone or if you need me just ask someone and they'll send me down."

"Thanks" replied Rebecca.

I pick up the coffee I left on the side and grab another file. I look up and Nick Jordan is standing right in front of me. He smiles cockily at me and winks. I shake my head and look down at the file in my hand, studying it carefully. I feel his presence move from in front of me and then I feel him standing behind me, I can feel his warm breath on my neck, tingling. His hand on my lower back. I shiver at his touch. Goosebumps cover my entire body. I gulp. My breath catches. All I can do is hope no one has noticed. I just want to turn around and kiss him. I close my eyes, I'm using every last bit of strength trying to stop myself.

"A little bird tells me that your new boss is a prick..." he whispers. Before walking away. As he gets to the door he turns round and smiles that dazzling smile and I smile back in a daze before turning straight into Jay.

"What was that?" Jay asked eyebrows raised.

"N-N-Nothing, What can I say? I must be growing on him." I shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe."

I gasped and feigned mock hurt and shock, "Do you think I'm not capable of being liked by my boss."

Jay looked at my face and burst out laughing "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant after the way he treat you yesterday it would certainly be a massive turn around."

"I know. Lets hope he isn't going to hate me forever. Could do without him breathing down my neck." She meant that in more ways than one. She'd nearly broken before.

"I'm going to go check on Rebecca Green" Said Jay. I nodded and turned towards the ED doors and headed along the corridor and onto the next floor of the ED where the offices were. I wasn't sure what I was doing, my legs were carrying me along. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." Was what I heard from the other side of the door. I pushed the handle down and opened the door. I stepped in and closed the door. But before I could register anything he was in front of me and leaning down and crashing his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his hand down my back, making me shiver, before it rested on my ass. I arched my back, leaning into him. I was melting and I was losing myself. I somehow found the strength to pull away. He looked at me taken aback. I moved away from him, away from temptation.

"Hol?" He looked at me questioningly "What's wrong?"

"Nick, we can't."

"Why?"

"You know why Nick."

"People aren't going to think anything less of you for us being together."

"They are Nick. I don't want to be accused of using you. I'd never do that. I love you."

"And you're not going to be. They'll understand. I never planned to fall in love with you Hol, it happened and we're happy, they'll understand."

"Look what happened at my last hospital Nick. And you didn't even work there. I want to progress on my own merit."

"I know you do Hollie. And you know I'd never just give you a job cause you're my girlfriend. You're a brilliant doctor, you're capable, people like you, you know exactly what you're doing. This job was entirely on your own merit and it wasn't just me who chose you for it. The board loved your references and they loved you. They can see potential."

"But that's the board, they're my colleagues out there, and they will judge me for this. They can't know just yet. Just give me some time to show them that I'm capable. To show them I can do this. Jay was asking questions out there about that show you put on. And I wanted so much to tell him. But telling them now when I haven't even proved myself is suicide. Please Nick. Let me do it my way."

"Ok Hol we'll do it your way. You have no idea how hard it is when I see you just standing there and all I want to do is wrap my arms around you and kiss you."

"You have no idea how hard it was to stop myself from kissing you out there."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss. Before smiling and moving away from me.

"I'll see you later Hol. Maybe you can teach your boss that lesson later." He laughed.

"Dream on." I chuckled.

He leaned back onto the desk and sighed. How did she have this affect on him. She always left him wanting more. He smiled to himself and rose from the desk before leaving the room and following the same route she had taken.

* * *

If you like this please tell me. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been a while, this chapter is only a filler chapter so its sort, thanks for the reviews xxxx

I dont own anything or anyone you recognise...

* * *

As I finished my first week at Holby A&E I was looking forward to going home with Nick. Well I say going home with him but what I really meant was driving home in our separate cars and meeting each other there. I walked to Nick's office and I saw him in there with Zoe, the atmosphere inside looked awkward. I could see the look in her eyes like she wanted him. She began to advance on him and I could feel the anger building up, boiling and I felt ready to explode. I hurried to the door and opened it. Zoe turned around and looked at me resentful.

"Oh sorry! Did I disturb something?" I said with gritted teeth. Before scowling at Nick.

"No its ok Dr McDonald, you didn't disturb anything."

Zoe looked at him questioningly. And just shook her head before walking out of Nick's office. I looked at Nick expectantly.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"It was nothing Hol. It just... It was... Hol... I was with Zoe for a while after you ended everything with me. It was just a rebound... she lied to me... told me she was pregnant."

"So let me get this straight. Right after I ended it with you because I'd just been told I would never be a mum you were with her. You were getting excited about being a father the one thing you've always wanted the one thing I could never give. You should've stayed with her Nick. She can give you what you want."

"But I don't want her Hol, there's only one woman I want. And that's you. And there'll only be one woman I'd ever want children with. And again that's you."

"Nick, I don't ever want to deprive you from being a father. I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"Hol, you worry too much... I've got all I want right here." He said taking my hand and smiling. I knew he was telling me the truth but I just couldn't accept it. I pulled my hand from his and hurried from the room.

"Hollie?" He shouted.

"I'll see you at home Nick." I said as I left the room.

On my way to the ED I couldn't stop thinking. I know what Nick did wasn't wrong. We weren't even together. Still, the thought of them together made my stomach twist and turn. It felt like I had dead butterflies wedged in my stomach. I could feel the nausea bubbling, threatening. Until I knew running to the toilet would be a good idea. I just got into the toilet cubicle and put my head over the toilet when the contents of my stomach emptied abruptly. I waited for it to end and left wiped my face with some loo roll. I left the cubicle and came face to face with Zoe.

"You feeling ok Hollie?" asked Zoe.

She was one of the two people I didn't want to talk to right now. So I nodded and grumbled a "fine" to her before leaving the toilets. I saw Nick coming towards me so I veered into the ED and grabbed a file from the IN pile. I glanced at it and called "Jay" at the same time before making my way into cubicle 4. Jay followed me in.

"Michael Smith, I'm Dr McDonald, this is Nurse Faldren. Can I take a look at your hand?"

He showed me his finger which was pretty bashed up I turned to Jay

"Jay can you book Mr Smith in for an x-ray."

"Mr Smith, we're going to give you an x-ray to check out the damage to your hand and then we'll know where to go from there, it may be that you might need some pins in your hand or it may be be that the damage is just cosmetic and then we'll just have to dress it. We'll know more after the x-ray."

I pulled the curtain and stepped from the cubicle. I looked up and saw Nick so I ducked into cubicle 5 which held another patient of mine and checked on her. I was like a woman on a mission to avoid Nick and to avoid slapping Zoe's face. I willed this shift to finish. I could see the hurt on Nicks face every time I avoided him but I couldn't deal with this now. It would have to wait till we got home.

* * *

Reviews are always good... Mucho love! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soo sorry its been sooooooooo long, I honestly didnt realise, how long its been. I've got a few chaps written so I promise you two this week and at least 1 a week for the forseeable! I have to get this finished! Please dont give up on me! I hope you like it! There's a risqué moment towards the end though.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Casualty but if I did I would never have let Nick go!**

* * *

It was time for me to go home, Nick still had another few hours of his shift to go and I was pleased. I had to clear my head. I left the cubicle and signed myself out of work. I saw Nick coming my way and I made a major effort to avoid him. I couldn't deal with this right now. So I grabbed my things from my locker and made my way to the car park, I unlocked the door of my mini cooper and climbed in. I started the car and drove home. The drive was horrible I just couldn't stop thinking about everything with Nick and Zoe. I could see them together. Kissing. And it tormented me. Tears fell from my eyes, burning a trail into my skin as they rolled down my cheeks and into my lap. I pulled into our driveway, got out of the car, and locked it. By now I was in floods of tears, I felt like I was drowning in them. I opened the door to the house and hurried up the stairs. I grabbed a weekend suitcase out of the cupboard under the stairs. I grabbed some clean underwear and some work clothes for the next few days and packed them, along with some shoes. I snatched my tracksuit bottoms out of a drawer and my trainers. Picked my ipod off the side and zipped the suitcase up. I hurried down the stairs and threw the suitcase into the back of my car. I headed back inside and grabbed a notepad and a pen leaving Nick a note.

_I've gone back to the apartment for a couple of nights. Please don't follow me. I need some space. I need to clear my head. I love you Nick. Xxxxx_

I left it on the phone table and headed out to the apartment I owned that is up for sale at the moment. I unlocked the door and entered, dumping my suitcase in the open plan living area and heading into the bedroom, throwing myself onto the bed. I took deep breaths, calming myself down when what I realised was that I needed a run. I threw on my track suit bottoms, vest and a hood, picked up my ipod and put some trainers on before leaving to run along the riverside. I ran until I couldn't think anymore and all thoughts of them together vanished, I had no idea where I was going, just that I hadn't ran far enough. I kept going until I began to feel tired. I came to a standstill so I could get my bearings, it was then I realised that the sun was almost finished saying goodbye to another day, and yet here I was in a rundown part of town with no idea how to get back. I took my phone out of my pocket in order to find out exactly where I was. I was shocked to find that I had in fact somehow ended up in St Pauls, somewhere I was advised to avoid due to the high crime rate. It was just typical that my phone chose this moment for the screen to go black. I decided that the best thing to do would be to go back the same way I'd come. As I put my phone back into my hoody pocket and zipped it up I turned around and banged straight into something.

"Wooah steady on there love." Said the man I'd bumped into, he had blonde hair, menacing blue eyes, a twisted smirk and a look of pure evil on his face.

"I..I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I backed away, only to bump into one of his mates behind me. I jumped in fright, turning around swiflty, my mouth so dry that I couldn't even swallow never mind scream.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this." Asked the second man, stepping forward towards me, menacingly, he had dark hair and his eyes were much like the blondes. Both were about a foot taller than my 5ft 4inch frame.

"Just been for a run you know, I erm, got a bit carried away. I must go, my boyfriend will be wondering where I've got to" I tried to say calmly but my breathing gave me away, taking another step back and realising I was stuck against the wall, him taking another two steps forward. I tried to push my back into the wall even further, my breathing loud and heavy. I could smell the rancid smell, of stale beer and garlic on his breath. Another one of their mates walked into view.

"just do her over already" he warned. My head was spinning, my mouth dry, a huge lump in my throat, my eyes burned with tears threatening to fall, I tried to swallow them back and I was sweating more than I had been. I had no idea what they wanted to do to me. I tried to speak but I had no voice, I knew I needed to scream, to get someone's attention, but when I tried I heard nothing, just air being expelled. The blonde laughed darkly. What had I gotten myself into. He moved closer to me so his nose touched mine. I closed my eyes wishing this would end. I felt his presence move away a bit but his hand moved up to my face, I winced expecting his hand to make contact with my face, it didn't. He wiped a wisp of hair behind my ear and then pulled his hand back before slapping it across my cheek, my head smashing off the wall behind me. I could feel the sting on my cheek and I could feel the blood trickling down the back of my neck, soaking into my hair and the pain in my head was excruciating, I couldn't get my eyes to focus. I was seeing double. I felt his hand grope my breast and I tried to shrug out of the way but his grip on me tightened. His hand moved down to my crotch which he groped too, I felt repulsed; I just wanted to get away from him, I tried to pull his hand away but he twisted my arm, there was a sickening crack and tremendous pain. I tried to push myself into them to get away but I wasn't strong enough and the pain crippled my whole arm. He ripped my ipod from my arm and unzipped my pocket taking out my phone.

"Thanks for this baby." I kept my eyes tightly closed. Hoping that they were leaving, my head pounding and my arm aching. "Have a nice sleep" he laughed before grabbing my hair and thumping it into the wall, introducing me to darkness.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Reviews are always good! Mucho Loove Jesy x**

**Stay Tuned for the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 Chapters in 2 days, I'm definitely on a roll! Hope you enjoy! My Medical expertise is a little lacking but I think I got some of the basics!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes**

* * *

"Control to 3002, report of an unconscious female on Wellington Road, in the St Pauls area. It us unknown what had happened but the Police will meet you there."

"Received." Replied Jeff as Dixie pulled away and Jeff knocked the blues and twos on.

They made their way to the location. They could see the police tape up around the scene. And beyond that was two police officers either side of the female, one holding her head and the other checking her breathing and her pulse. Jeff and Dixie could see blonde hair splayed out and smeared with red. As they walked closer to her they realised they recognised the body in front of them.

"Dix is that-

"Hollie" finished Dixie as they ran over to her.

"Hollie, can you hear me. If you can, please squeeze my hand." Said Dixie "She's not responsive Jeff."

"Hollie? Princess? Please squeeze Dixie's hand." Begged Jeff. "Princess, can you open your eyes?" she managed to force them open into a squint before they closed again.

"Let's get her head-blocked Jeff in case there's any damage to the neck." Said Dixie as they put head-blocked her and put her on a spinal board. They put a few lines in her arms and took her vitals, loading her into the back of the ambulance.

They brought her into the ED in a rush and seeing Zoe on her way out of the ED, they grabbed her "Zoe, this is Hollie McDonald, 26 years old, picked her up in the St Pauls area of town, head injury, query fractured arm, Pulse 40, resps 16, BP 96/48, GCS 5, she's been unconscious apart from her eye flickering to speech once but apart from that she has been unresposive" Dixie read off the rest of the vital stats, as they pushed her into Resus.

Nick had just finished treating his patient who would be transferred up to medical admissions, he looked at his watch, wishing this shift would be over. He had to go and sort things out with Hollie. He just couldn't leave things the way they were. He hoped she would forgive him. It was 6.55pm, he only had 5 minutes before he could get out of here. But surely no one would notice if he left now. Yes, he was going to leave now. He was about to make for the swinging doors and head for his office when Zoe, Dixie, and Jeff came crashing in.

"I could use some help over here Nick."

"I was on my way home Zoe."

"So was I, but Jeff and Dixie shouted me back and I think you'll want to help."

Nick nodded and walked over towards Zoe, there was an unconscious female on a spinal board. He couldn't see her face, but what he did see was the ring on her left middle finger, it was exactly the same as the infinity ring he had given her, just a plain silver band with the infinity symbol on, and funnily enough it was on the same finger as she wore it, It was then that Nick saw her face, that beautiful china like face, except there was a bruise streaking over her cheekbone, beginning to get darker, there was blood all matted in her hair. He needed to help her. He had to make things right. And yet no matter how much he wanted to help her, he was paralysed. It was like he was stuck in quicksand, slowly sinking, incapable of moving. He just stood there. Staring. How could this have happened to Hollie? He should never have just let her go.

"Nick, she's got a GCS of 5, and is unresponsive, we need to send her for a CT scan immediately but I'm worried about her blood levels."

It was then he snapped out of it and straight into action. Tess hurried over quickly.

"Tess, I want FBC, U&Es and LFTs, Zoe I need you to inform the neurological trauma team, I'm going to take some blood for cross-matching, in case there's a need for surgery."

Each Doctor and Nurse got on with their task.

"She's brachycardic and hypertensive. There could be a Hematoma in there. Lets get her stabilised and in for a CT as soon as possible."

Nick proceeded to have a look at her head and there was an external sign of a second head injury.

It wasn't long after that, that her resps began to drop

"Zoe, we need to intubate, her resps and heart rate are dropping fast, Charlie check that there's a CT slot."

"When do you want the slot?"

"5 minutes ago."

"Thank you." Charlie said as he put the phone back down. "We've got to get down there now."

"Zoe, keep an eye on the ED, Charlie come with me." Nick said as they took the breaks off the trolley and rushed it out of rhesus. As they made their way up to the X-RAY department, Zoe came running after them.

"Nick, wait!" she shouted, they stopped at the lift and she caught up with him. "Nick, she's pregnant."

Nick froze for a moment. Pregnant? But surely not. She couldn't be! Could she? He didn't know what to do with this information. Hollie was pregnant with his baby, but he couldn't risk Hollie's life. "Pregnant or not, we go ahead."

Nick and Charlie stood in the little room where the scans would be sent to, they waited patiently and then the scan pictures were up on the screen. Nick could see that there was a subdural hematoma, putting quite a bit of pressure on her brain.

"Get on to the Trauma Team, tell them to expect us immediately with a patient presenting a subdural hematoma."

They transferred her from the CT suite and along to the neurological Trauma ward, where she was prepped for surgery and whisked away for a craniotomy, the surgeons would remove a section of skull, remove the hematoma and put the removed section of skull back into place.

Nick sat down outside the theatre, he couldn't leave. He had to sit and wait. She was his soul mate, there was no way he could leave her fighting for her life in there.

"Nick, how about we go and get a cup of tea, you know as well as I do that it's going to take a few hours for this."

"I can't leave her Charlie." Nick pleaded, his eyes about to begin watering with tears. Charlie had wondered what was going on here but at this moment he could see right through Nick and he knew exactly what was going on right now.

"Nick, is Hollie this mysterious girl of yours?" asked Charlie, insightfully.

"I can't lose her Charlie." Sobbed Nick

* * *

Thanks for reading! hope you liked it! Just give me a review and let me know! much love Jesy x


End file.
